Optimistic
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Having Rose at his side makes him feel optimistic.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

This fic was written for MaryandMerlin for the Monthly Fanfic Exchange. I chose the pairing Rose/Scorpius, the genre romance, and the prompts AU: Royal and colour: blue.

Drabble Club: giddy (word)

Quidditch Pitch: coveted (word)

The Emotion Challenge: Optimistic

Percy Jackson Character Challenge: Paul Blofis: Write about a happy relationship.

* * *

Scorpius leaned against the wall, fixing the small, gleaming crown adorning his head. Albus stood beside him.

"Have you even danced with anyone yet?" Albus asked.

"No," Scorpius said. "I don't want to."

"Well, if you want to be all introverted, that's not my problem."

"Leave it." Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"At least meet my cousins," Albus said, his eyes fixed on Scorpius. "They're all nice."

"Don't you have a million cousins?"

"Oh, be quiet." Albus tugged on Scorpius's arm. "Come on." His voice was firm, leaving no room for further discussion. He pulled him to the middle of the ballroom, shooting him a look that silenced any protests.

"Albus! I've been looking for you everywhere!" a red-headed boy—weren't they all red-headed?—exclaimed, leaping forward.

"Where's James?" Albus asked, his eyes roving quickly over the sea of red.

"Off dancing with some blonde," a girl said, tossing her red hair over her shoulder. "He's infatuated with her."

The girls all giggled. "She is pretty," one girl said softly.

"Pay attention!" Albus turned to Scorpius. "They get sidetracked a bit," he whispered.

Scorpius held back a chuckle. "I can tell."

"Alright, you lot—" Albus was cut off by another boy.

"We're not that barbaric!" He was joined by more yells.

"Family gatherings must be tough," Scorpius whispered, laughing.

Albus rolled his eyes. "Listen up!" The group fell silent. "This is Prince Scorpius." He waved a hand at Scorpius.

"Hello," Scorpius said, managing a half-hearted smile.

"Now, introduce yourselves," Albus said. He winked at Scorpius as he walked away, calling over his shoulder, "Don't overwhelm him!"

The warning proved to insufficient. Scorpius was almost instantly surrounded by the mob of redheads.

"I'm Fred." The boy gave him an impish grin.

"Molly."

"Louis." Finally, someone who wasn't a redhead.

"Dominique."

"Lily," another redhead said sweetly.

"Lucy."

"Victoire." She flashed him a stunning smile then sauntered off.

"Hugo."

"Roxanne," a girl said, her voice tinged with boredom.

"Oh, don't scare him too much," a voice called out. A girl pushed through the mob of people.

Scorpius found his eyes fixed on her, even though she was yet another redhead. She seemed to have this powerful demeanor that drew attention.

"I'm Rose," she said, smiling at him. Her blue eyes twinkled in the light. Scorpius nearly lost himself in that smile—it was _mesmerizing._

"Scorpius," he manages to say.

"They're just trying to have some fun," Rose said, glancing over her shoulder.

"I know."

"Did Albus just leave you stranded?" Rose let out a musical laugh. "Come on. Let's find him."

Scorpius gave her a shaky nod. _Why does she make me feel this way?"_

Rose took hold of his hand. "So... how does it feel to know that you're going to be king someday?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Intimidating," Scorpius said honestly. He didn't know why he was able to tell her this.

"That's how I would feel, too," she said, offering him a sympathetic look.

"How does it feel to have to live up to legacies?" Scorpius asked.

"Intimidating," she said with a laugh.

"Guess we have something alike."

"I guess we do." Scorpius was coveted to reach out and touch her cheek.

The search for Albus was quickly forgotten as they continued to talk.

* * *

Later that year, a betrothal between Scorpius and Rose was announced—one that they were _very_ willing to agree to.

In their marriage, the two kingdoms, once at war, were united.

Having Rose at his side gave Scorpius confidence. Her kisses made him giddy with happiness and weak at his knees. With Rose, he could do anything.

Having Rose at his side made him feel optimistic.


End file.
